The Night of the Deadly Nightmare
by Martina Ross
Summary: I do not own this. This is a sequel to BKJ's Sorceress's story The Night Of The Wild Wild West's Ghosts. James West wakes up from a terrible nightmare about his partner's death. When he discovers Artemus Gordon is missing, he sets out to find him, unaware that his nightmare is about to come true!
1. Missing!

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I do not own this. This is a sequel to BJK's Sorceress's The Night Of The Wild Wild West's Ghosts, so the original story (The dream sequence part) is hers and is to be credited as hers.**

_The train sped faster, closer and closer to the cliff. It was a sheer drop, and the remaining tracks were slick with rainwater. James West did not care. How could he live on without his partner, his best friend for years? What was living without Artemus Gordon, the master of disguise, the brilliant scientist, the best friend, closer to a brother? And now, he was dead. Really dead._

_Jim's heart beat faster as the train came closer to the cliff, the awful images flashing through his head once again. _

_He braved the flames as he raced though the burning town, the women and children all dead. But the worst sight had been when he saw Artie, lying on the floor, his white face twisted in pain and fear, blood all over him. He had been shot, stabbed, whipped...he couldn't name the rest._

_But the worst part had been when he held him in his arms. Artie was looking at **him**, as though he could preform a miracle. He remembered Artie's fingers touching his jacket, his voice raspy, weak, and barely audible. "Jim," he said, "Help...me...please."_

_Tears came into his eyes, but he only bit his lip. James West almost never cried. He had always won over that urge, no matter how hard it was. The only time he had done that was when he thought his partner had died after being shot in the back by a pistolero. He had cried, but only in secret. He never let that part of his grief show. But that man wasn't Artemus Gordon. It had been a look-alike. The real Artemus Gordon had been locked inside Galliano's hacienda. He had escaped and saved Jim's life. Jim couldn't believe what he had seen. He thought he was dreaming. For the next 24 hours he was in deep shock. He'd never forgotten that terrible feeling that washed over him the moment he saw his "partner" sprawled dead on the ground._

_But his partner had been alive, and Jim had been hoping and praying he would never have to go through that again._

_Tears flowed from his eyes when he saw Artemus looking at him in that way. "Jim," he rasped, "Go now. You are in danger. Lextriss..." _

_And with that, he slumped back, dead._

_Jim buried his face into his partner's chest, sobbing loudly. He didn't care if anyone saw him. He was in too much grief. This wasn't a pistolero look-alike who was now dead in his arms. It was really Artie._

"_No! Artie! No, Artemus, please, don't go!" he screamed into the night._

_Finally, he rose, gently picking up his partner's body, carrying him away from the burning town, covering him with a blanket, leading him away on his horse, a plot for revenge forming in his mind._

…_..._

_Jim had left Artie's body with the engineer, who was to cremate him. He leaped onto his horse, racing him hard, rage shaking his feverish body. He knew where he was going. And no one was going to stop him._

_He rode as fast as his stallion would take him. He leaped off him and ran into the house...the one Lextriss had reserved for his own._

_Jim flew the door open. "Lextriss!"_

_The murderous Englishman was nowhere in sight. Jim tore the house down, looking for him. He wrecked the downstairs, searched even the smallest places, and raced upstairs, throwing things over the balcony as he madly made his way through he long, narrow hall. Finally, he raced to the bedchamber._

_The blonde, bearded man had his back turned as he sat and read. He stared into the flames from time to time, probably priding himself in all the destruction he had done. He never once turned around._

_Jim could no longer just stand there and watch Artie's murderer enjoy himself. Grabbing his gun, he shot at Lextriss, ruthlessly, until he finally fell over, also bloody and dead._

…_..._

_The Wanderer chugged along the rails as Jim clutched the urn that contained Artie's ashes. He was to scatter them as he chugged along Green Glens. The gray dust blew along when he opened it, carried by the wind. Jim watched, tears blurring his vision._

_Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He sent the engine crew off, and took control of the train, forcing it over the cliff._

"_See you soon, Artie." he whispered as the train went over, falling swiftly. "It won't be much longer now."_

_The train hit the ground, exploding. There was fire, smoke, and then blackness._

…...

James West woke with a start and a stifled scream. Panting, he put a hand to his chest, willing his heartbeat to go back to normal. "What...happened?" he rasped. He put a hand to his head. He felt as though he had been dropped from a twenty foot cliff.

Jim suddenly jerked upward. "Oh no!" he exclaimed. "We crashed!"

He jumped up, bumping his foot on the wooden bed-frame.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, clutching it. He looked down at the bandage on his ankle, scolding himself. He had injured it after his horse bumped into a tree a few days ago.

As he rubbed his sore ankle, he glanced around his room. "The train...it...didn't...crash? But that means...Artie! Is he alive?!"

He suddenly got up and pulled a deep red robe over his dark maroon and white striped pajamas, racing barefoot into the living area of the car. "I've got to find Artie!" he exclaimed as he raced into the narrow room. "Artie! Artie!"

Jim glanced around the room fretfully.

No Artie.

_Oh my God no! _Jim spun around and headed to the stable car. The sudden opening of the door startled the horses. "Artie?"

He wasn't in the stable car, either. Jim searched the stalls, calling his name, with no answer except for a snort from his horse. _He's laughing at me for looking like this!_

Jim rushed into the kitchen, hoping to see Artie making breakfast and morning coffee. But he wasn't there.

Jim began to panic, but kept on thinking. "Living room, stable, kitchen," he said, counting on his fingers as he spoke. "Now, if I were Artie, I'd be in my lab. Of course!"

Jim darted to the lab, expecting to find Artie working on one of his inventions. He thrust the door open.

"Artie?"

But Artemus wasn't there!

Jim was starting to worry. _Maybe Artie's still sleeping. _He raced over to the bedroom section of the car and lightly tapped on the door. "Artie? Are you awake?"

Not one groan was heard. Jim opened the door slowly, in case Artie didn't hear him. But Artie wasn't there.

Jim put a hand to his mouth in thought. Where on Earth was Artie? If he was out, why didn't he let Jim know?

_I've got to get to the bottom of this._

So Jim checked the bathroom, the freight car, and even the engine itself. But Orrin, Alex, and Silas denied having any knowledge on the subject.

Jim finally plopped down onto the couch, perplexed. _Why wouldn't Artie tell me this? Maybe he's left some clue._

Jim got up and searched the entire train again. But he didn't find anything, and he was beginning to get scared.

Finally, Jim decided to see of he had gone out to one of the towns. Getting up, he decided to dress, get some breakfast, and go out looking for him.

…...

The town of Hollington was a medium sized town that the Wanderer was currently parked at. Jim saddled up his black stallion and rode off. It didn't take very long to reach the town. Jim halted at a nearby saloon and went inside.

"Good day, Mister," smiled the stout bartender with a black mustache. "What shall it be?"

"Sherry, please." said Jim as he tossed a coin onto the bar.

The bartender handed him a shot glass and Jim drank it down, eager to wash away the nightmare. "Sir, I was wondering if you could help me find a friend of mine."

"Well, who is this fella?" asked the bartender. "There are a lot of guys that come through here."

"His name is Artemus Gordon." Jim sat the glass down onto the bar. "He's tall, dark haired, brown-hazel eyed, late forties."

The bartender seemed to know, but said nothing. Sighing, Jim pulled out three dollar bills and handed them to the bartender, who immediately piped up. "Oh, of course. Yes, he was here, last night. He was to meet a Miss Laurette Berdine Aveniel."

"What for?" asked Jim. _And why didn't he tell me?!_

"It was for a secret meeting." replied the bartender, "they met here to discuss something about a Major Brian Angelo."

"I see." said Jim slowly, "What happened then?"

"She never showed." said the bartender, "So Gordon got up and left. Where he went, I know not."

"Is there anymore you can tell me?"

"Nope."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to find him myself." said Jim. "Thank you for your help, sir."

The bartender nodded as Jim walked outside. As he mounted his horse, he said, "If Artie isn't on the train, maybe someone's captured him. I'll ask the sheriff if he knows what's going on."

Jim then rode off, the nightmare flickering in the back of his mind. Little did he know that a man and a woman where watching him.

"He's gone to look for his partner." said the woman.

"Exactly what we want, Miss Raymond." said the man, "He thinks he'll find him. And I'm sure he will."

"But Mr. Lorette, if he finds him our plan will be ruined!" the woman exclaimed, her azure blue eyes dancing about nervously. "After all, isn't the idea to keep him until we get what we want?"

"Not quite, my dear," the man said, "You see, Mr. West will find his partner Artemus Gordon and try to get him out. But, when he finds him-"

"I get it!" Miss Raymond cut in, "So, when he finds his partner..."

Mr. Lorette nodded. "Yes, my dear. We will kill them both."

Miss Raymond gave a brief smile before she and Lorette climbed onto their mounts and took off after Jim, who rode on, unaware of the danger behind him.


	2. Trapped Like Rats

Artemus Gordon woke, feeling groggy, as he tried to think. As he became more awake and adjusted to the light from the lantern, he realized he was inside a basement.

"How on Earth did I get here?!" he exclaimed as he started rubbing the ropes against the metal pipe. "I should have known better than to go alone. I mean, who in the tarnation falls asleep in a _stagecoach?!_"

He rubbed furiously against the ropes, but stopped the minute he heard the knob turn. A man and a woman entered. "Mr. Gordon, you have finally awakened."

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm Major Brian Fletcher Angelo." said the red haired man with the little beard, "This is Alexa Kathleen Ebner."

"How do you do?" the 23 year old smiled.

"I have felt better, thanks to that colorless gas that put me to sleep and this position you've got me in!" Artemus snapped.

"I'm afraid I just haven't had time to fix this place up." said Angelo, "I have, uh, certain plans that must come first."

"Ooh!" nodded Artie. "I get that. But why do you want me? I have nothing, I swear."

"Yes, you do." said Major Angelo, "You have Mr. West."

"Look, if you want my friend, why capture me? Like I said, I have no information." protested Artie.

"We know what a fighter West is." said Angelo, coiling the whip in his rough hands. "We figured it would be better for him to find you than to try to use brute force to get him out."

"And then what? Kill him?" demanded Artie. "Why?"

"It's too soon to talk about such things." said Alexa.

"Now, now, dear." said Angelo, "He won't escape. I'll tell him."

Artie braced himself.

"Mr. West will know you're missing." explained the 42 year old, "He will come looking for you at the sheriff's office. But he does not know that we've asked Mr. Hardwin Brett Lorette and Miss Rhodia Lenor Raymond to follow him. They'll take him here."

"And then?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"What does West have that you want?"

"I wish to disband the Secret Service," Angelo said simply. "And you, Mr. Gordon, will help."

"That's very flattering, just what do you want me to do?"

"Just be bait." said Angelo, "When Mr. West comes to your rescue, we will decide then."

They then left, locking the door and leaving Artie inside to fend for himself.

…...

Jim dismounted in front of the sheriff's office, patting his horse's sweaty neck. "Good boy," he smiled, "I'll be sure to have Alex put a couple of carrots into your dinner tonight."

He then walked inside where a fat, middle aged sheriff was gulping down some brandy from a little bottle. "Excuse me, Sheriff, I could use some assistance." said Jim.

"Sure thing, young fella." he said as he sat his bottle down and sank into his desk chair. "Whatcha need?"

"Well, Sir, I'm looking for a friend of mine." said Jim, "His name's Artemus Gordon, he's tall, dark haired, hazel-brown eyed, and about 48."

"Oh, sure, I know where he is. I'll take ya there." said the sheriff, starting to get up.

"Oh, that won't be necessary." said Jim, putting a crisp dollar bill into the sheriff's large hands. "I'd better go alone since I'm in hurry."

"Well, then, at least have a drink." said the sheriff, "it's a very long, hard ride."

"No thank you," said Jim, "I really need to get moving."

He turned and was just halfway out the door when a 32 year old man with russet red hair came in. "Oh, I beg your pardon, Sir." he apologized in a haughty accent, "I'm Hardwin Lorette, and this is Rhodia Raymond."

A 24 year old woman with wavy chocolate brown hair and unforgettable blue eyes came in, smiling. "How do you do?" she asked in her thick French accent.

"I'm James West, and I'm looking for a friend of mine." said Jim, repeating the description.

"Not Artemus Gordon, by any chance." said Lorette.

"Yes." said Jim, "how did you know?"

"Well, last we saw him he was headed for Simone Street. There's a mansion on a hill there. As a matter of fact, Miss Raymond and I were on our way there, we'd love for you to come." said Lorette.

"I'd be glad too, if we start now." said Jim, grabbing his hat. "Let's go!"

"Certainly," said Lorette as they excited and mounted their horses, "I'll take you right there!"

With that, Jim, Lorette, and Rhodia rode off to the mansion, the sheriff smiling wickedly as he watched.

"He sure don't know it, but he's gonna wish he never tried this."

…...

"Almost there, almost there," Artemus muttered to himself as he struggled to get freed of his bonds. Rubbing against the wall and pipe, he managed to loosen the ropes some. After about an hour he finally managed to snap them and get himself free. He hurried to the door and, hearing no one, opened it very quietly. The room was deserted. He quickly hurried along, managing to hide whenever a gunslinger or a servant walked by. Finally, after weaving through some halls, he managed to fins the front door. Unlocking it, he rushed outside.

BAM! CRACK!

Artemus let out a small cry as he felt something sting his leg. He looked down to examine the rip in the left leg of his trousers . He gasped as he saw a nasty gash with blood rising to the surface, staining the gray fabric.

"Mr. Gordon?"

Artie looked up to see Angelo holding a gun and whip, an evil smirk on his face. "You really shouldn't have tried that. My friend here is going to have to discipline you." he held up the whip.

Artie was breathing hard, his face white as more blood escaped. "I wasn't going anywhere. I was just gonna fetch some water. Besides, I can't stay in that position forever."

"You're right, Mr. Gordon," said Angelo, "I think I'm going to put you in a more painful position—something I hope to inflict on West. You shall be my...my plaything for that until then. Now, back you go. Now!"

Artie limped back to the basement, as Angelo followed, an evil smile on his face as he closed the door.  
>"I'll make him suffer so much, West will do what I want at my bidding, no hypnotizing needed."<p>

…...

After several grueling hours spent in the saddle, Jim, Rhodia, and Lorette halted outside the magenta mansion with the matching roof. "So this is where Artemus went?"

"Yeah, we saw him headed here last night." said Lorette as he dismounted.

"I see. Well, thanks for your help," said Jim as he approached the door.

"Mr. West?" asked Lorette.

Jim turned around slowly to see Lorette yielding a gun at him. "Don't bother knocking. Just walk right in and go get your partner."

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?" demanded Jim. "If you're behind this and have hurt my partner-"

"That you'll find out soon enough." said Lorette, "now, inside."

Jim had no choice but to obey, his hands up as he walked inside the house, Lorette and Rhodia on his heels.

Above them, from the highest window in the house, an older man stood watching. With a wicked smile, he slowly drew the curtains. "Everything's going just the way it should."

**Note: I apologize for this mess. I just couldn't seem to get any good ideas for this chapter. Please give me any suggestions on how I can improve this. Thank you.**


	3. Attempted Escape

There was a hiss as the whip cracked through the air, making an awful smacking sound as it hit the ground. There was another hiss, a smack, and a loud, pained cry.

"Mr. Gordon, where were you headed?" demanded the cold voice of Brian Angelo.

"I already told you, I was going outside for water. How am I supposed to contact the servants down here? Don't you see?" said Artie, who was tied, shirtless, to a post. Nasty cuts were all over him, due to the constant whippings he'd been receiving for the past 35 minutes. If Artie didn't give him the answer he wanted, he whipped him.

"Mr. Gordon," Angelo said through clenched teeth, "I said, where were you headed?"

"I told you, outside to the well." repeated Artie.

Angelo sent the whip through the air, again hissing by Artie's face again. He gasped as he felt warm, sticky blood trickling from above his eyebrow. Some got into his eye.

"I can give you more." said Angelo, "I can really make you suffer. If you want to save all that trouble, then tell me the truth."

There was no way Artie was going to tell him the real reason, as he did not want to endanger Jim. "Look, if I knew, don't you think I'd've told you? I want to live, and I don't want to suffer." said Artie.

"I think you're trying to hide something from me, you worthless scum." said Angelo in a low, dangerous voice.

Artie mentally growled.

"Mr. Gordon, where were you going?" Angelo demanded.

"I don't remember." Artie knew it was the lamest trick in the book, but he was getting nowhere with his original statement.

Angelo yelled a curse and sent his whip flying through the air.

SMACK!

"OWWW!" Artie couldn't suppress the cry even with his strongest force of will. His heart beat faster as he felt the stinging of air entering his cut.

"I'm giving you one last chance, Mister." said Angelo. "Where the devil do you think you were going?"

Artie wanted to tell him, to stop the pain and ridicule. But he couldn't endanger his friend. "I told you, Major, I was going to the well."

Angelo's temper flared. "Maybe if I whack off your ear or nose, perhaps you'll give me a better answer."

Artie bit his lip, struggling not to show any emotion as the whip swung in the air.

"Hold it!"

Angelo turned quickly to the door. The whip barely missed Artie by a hair's length.

"Angelo, get Mr. Gordon cleaned—now! We have another guest." said a tall, lanky redhead.

"Of course, Mr. Lorette," said Angelo as he cut Artie's bonds loose, "get Miss Ebner down here, quickly."

Lorette exited. Angelo immediately untied Artie just as Alexa came in with a water basin. "Mr. Gordon, really," she said as soon as she saw his bloodied chest and face, "You really should not try to hide things from the Major."

"I wasn't hiding anything." said Artie, "He wants what I don't have."

"You're a brilliant man, Mr. Gordon," said Alexa as she washed the cuts with the soapy water, "But I'm afraid you're a pathetic liar. I feel rather sorry for you."

Artie gave the young woman a weak smile. "Oh?"

"Don't you have any idea what Angelo could do to you?" she asked as she began the bandaging. "he could just kill you, or at least maim you. So, Mr. Gordon, please just tell him the truth, and maybe he'll go easy on you."

"Why are you asking me this?" Artie demanded, "Do you just want me to tell him what he wants to hear? After all, you are his lady friend."

Alexa nodded, "I just want to get married to him and that's all!"

"Do you really want to marry a man who's an abusive killer?" asked Artie as he pulled on his white shirt, "I highly doubt that Angelo is going to give it up, even if he gets what he wants."

Alexa seemed, for a slight moment, to consider. "I think I can talk him out of it."

"Look, Miss, you've got to understand." said Artie as he pulled on his buckskin jacket, "If you marry him, he'll keep on murdering, and possibly even force you to help him. Do you really want to devote your life to a man who only thinks about torture?"

"I'm sure he'll stop once his wish is fulfilled." said Alexa, the doubt audible in her voice.

Artie sighed. "I don't think so, sweetie."

Alexa tied his hands back around the pipe again, "I don't like killing, but I love Brian. I will kill if I must."

"Love isn't about killing." said Artemus, "It's being true to each other, loving, caring, tenderness. But if crime and harm, is the only way to stay in love...he can't love you."

Alexa was in shock. "Of course he does! He buys me pretty, expensive things. He says sweet things and we hold hands and kiss and he says he loves me. I know he does." She started to leave.

"He's not truly in love with you, Alexa," Artie called after her, "You may even be his next victim!"

But Alexa left without a backward glance.

…...

Jim hid his frown as he was shoved through the endless halls at gunpoint. They finally reached a white door and Lorette opened it and shoved him through, into the basement. He held back a gasp when he saw Artie, his face covered in ugly scratches. "Artie!"

"Jim!" he called, "Jim, is that you, ol' boy?"

Lorette shoved Jim next to Artie and tied his hands back around the pipe. "Well, who else?"

Artie laughed, despite the seriousness of the situation. "It's you, all right. Who else would everyone be so willing to rid the world of?"

"Have fun, you two," called Lorette as he exited, "Angelo will be down here soon to entertain you."

Laughing, he closed the door.

Jim looked into Artie's eyes. "Artie...that...that is you, isn't it?"

Artie looked puzzled. "What's wrong, Jim?"

Jim started to tell him about the nightmare, then changed his mind. He didn't need to bother Artie with the gruesome details of the dream while they were in real life danger.

"Nothing." he said quietly.

"Jim, it's something, just say it," said Artie.

Jim looked into his eyes. "Well..."

"Hey, I'm your friend," Artie said, "You can tell me anything, even the most childish of things."

Jim shook his head. "Later, Artie," he insisted, "We've got to get out of here."

Rubbing against the pipe, the knife slid neatly from Jim's sleeve into his hand. He quickly cut himself free and moved onto Artie's. "I think I'd better warn you." said Artie, "that I-" he immediately stopped when he saw a speaker on the wall across from him.

"What is it, Artie?"

Artie put a finger to his lips and pointed to the speaker. He pulled out a pencil and pen, scribbled something, and handed it to Jim. He read:

_I tried to escape, but I got caught going out the door._

Jim pursed his lips as he quickly tucked the note inside his jacket. "That brings up an interesting question Artie; just how are we going to get out of here?"

…...

Lorette trudged up the stairs and made his away to the master bedroom and rapped on the door. An older man in a dark orange evening jacket answered. "How is everything up here?"

"Just fine, Mr. Lorette." the man said, "Although I am having a little trouble persuading our little friends up here to talk."

"Angelo ain't doing so good with the ones downstairs, either." said Lorette, "I think I shall send him down there to get them to talk."

"Why don't you see to that," said the blonde, "While I keep talking to these stubborn mules."

"Of course," said Lorette, "I'll be back with Angelo to deal with them later."

"Good luck, Mr. Lorette," the man called before closing the door. Walking to the wardrobe, he stepped inside and pushed a drawer, causing it to rotate into the wall, where a man and a woman where sitting on the ground, tied. The man, smirking, walked over to them. "How are we doing, Mr. Ira, Mrs. Clemmy?"

"We'd be better if you had given us a room with a carpeted floor!" snapped the white haired man, "This hard wood is devilishly uncomfortable!"

"Ooh, forgive me, Mr. Ira," said the man, "But I'm afraid we've been far to busy to bother with this."

"Well, I hope you'll be free soon," the auburn haired lady said sarcastically, "'cause my bottom is sore!"

"I understand, Mrs. Clemmy," said the blonde, "But, as soon as my plans are fulfilled, we shall live in luxury. You'll see. But I must now go, unless you care to tell me what you know of this."

"I know nothing." said Ira, "So just go."

"Very well, then." the man bowed his head and left.

Mrs. Clemmy began to get upset. "Oh, Father, he'll never let us go! Why is he questioning us? We know nothing!"

"He's just keeping us tucked away because I own the house," said Ira, "I think he's just trying to torment us."

Mrs. Clemmy sniffed. "How won't get out of here alive."

"Yes we will, if we work instead of worrying," said Ira, "Come on—let's see if we can break these bonds."

…...

Sparks and hissing sounds erupted from the doorknob shortly before the bang went off. "Perfect," Jim mused, "Artie, that exploding putty is getting better every time I have to use it."  
>"Well, thanks James," said Artie as he carefully peeked through the crack, "I don't see anyone, but we'd best be quick," he added in a whisper, "Angelo will be along any minute."<p>

"Angelo?"

"The whipman. I tell you Jim, he's just like Felice Munez with that thing!"

Seeing no one, the agents hurried out, staying hidden and dodging servants. They finally reached the nearest door that led to the outside. Jim stood watch as Artie unlocked it. Both agents hurried out as quickly as they could. They had just made it the barn when a shot rang out.

Artemus Gordon fell to the ground.


	4. Event in the Barn

"Artie!" Jim shouted as he rushed to where the older man lay, scenes from the nightmare flashing in his head. He knelt beside him and rolled him over. "Artie? Artie?"

Artie groaned, his eyes fluttering. His hand clutched his right shoulder. Red blood was seeping through.

"Artie, all you all right?" asked Jim fretfully.

"My shoulder," Artie moaned.

Jim immediately examined it. There was an ugly, bleeding wound that was swelling rapidly. "Artie, your shoulder! I'd better get you to a doctor!"

Rude, unwelcome laughter broke the silence. "Oh, Mr. West, just where do you think you'll find one?"

Jim's head shot up to see a grinning Angelo yielding a gun, looking very much like a child with candy. "Did you really think I would let you escape that easily? I've got the whole place planted with guards. But I reserved the least likely patrolled place—the barn—for myself."

"What about Mr. Gordon?" Jim snapped irritably, "Are you going to call a doctor or just sit there and gloat?"

Angelo's eyes rolled. "Well..."

Jim jumped up and rushed behind Angelo, grabbing his gun. "Listen to me," he growled, his voice very low. "My friend is seriously injured, and I don't have time for any of your precious boasting. You and I are going to fetch a doctor. Now move!" He shoved the gun into his back.

The Hispanic shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Just hold on, Artie," Jim called to his buddy, "I'll be back in two shakes of a rabbit's tail."

Artie's response was a moan.

Jim tossed Artie a gun and pushed Angelo along to where the horses were, keeping his gun and eyes on him as he tacked up the horses, "Now, I want you to take me to the nearest doctor, and if you don't or try to pull any tricks on me, I'm gonna put a hole in that fancy blouse of yours. Understand?"

"Plenty, Senor," said Angelo as he mounted a palomino Paso Fino, "I know a physician who comes here quite often."

Jim clucked to his bay Standardbred and they rode away from the house and into the little town.

…...

Minutes crawled by as Artie tried to ease himself into a more comfortable position. His shoulder felt like it was on fire. He had one hand on the gun, hoping he wouldn't have to use it. _Oh, Jim, where are you? I hope you won't take much longer._

Artie glanced at his shoulder. Jim had wrapped it neatly, but that hadn't stopped blood from seeping through, and it was now littered with shavings and hay.

Artie glanced around at all the curious horses staring at him. One large brown Saddlebred gelding sniffed his wound.

"Hey, big fella, that's enough! Stop that!" said Artie, pushing his head away.

The big horse stepped back, his head bowed.

Artie felt bad. "It's okay, boy, I forgive you. You didn't know." He reached up and stroked the horse's nose. The warm air from the animal's nostrils felt good on his cold, numb fingers. Despite the pain in his shoulder, Artie couldn't help smiling up at him.

Artie was not a big horse fan. While he didn't hate or dislike them, he didn't love them, either. But he couldn't help liking this horse. With the exception of Mesa, Artie didn't care much for them.

The horse's large dark eyes blinked, a soft look in them. "What's your name, buddy?" asked Artie. He looked at the nameplate on top of the stall. CHARGER.

"Well, hello Charger, I'm Artemus Gordon," smiled Artie, "You know, I've got a mare back home who would sure take a liking to you!"

As Artie was talking, a Mexican stable-hand was sneaking behind some bales. Charger sensed this and started snorting and prancing.

"What's the matter, boy?" Artie asked.

Charger pawed the ground, snorting.

Artie turned just in time to see the man spring at him. Artie shot and rolled away, unable to suppress a painful cry as he felt pressure on his shoulder. The man, having cornered the agent, grabbed a pitchfork and hurled it at him. Artie barely managed to roll away in time. He crawled into a corner and shot at the stable-hand. Charger reared and knocked the injured Mexican back, who immediately rushed out.

Artie started at Charger in awe. "Thank...you." he stammered, surprised that a horse had saved his life.

Charger bobbed his head and snorted proudly.

_Horses may be big and sluggish to me, _thought Artie, _But they're not stupid. How come people can't see that?_

…...

Jim and Angelo halted at a little house in the outskirts of Aubrey. The sign outside the door said DR. CHANNING FABIAN DEVA, PHYSICIAN.

"All right, let's see if he's home." said Jim as he dismounted and rapped on the door. A middle aged man with a bushy beard and reddish brown hair answered. "Are you Dr. Channing Deva?" asked Jim.

"Yes, sir. What can I do for you?" he replied.

"My name is James West, and I have a man who's injured." said Jim.

"He's at the Lextriss manor." added Angelo.

At "Lextriss" Jim shuddered slightly. _Isn't that the name of the guy in my dream?_

"I'll grab my bag and we'll be on our way!" said Deva as he hurried back into the house and came out a few minutes. He hopped into his buggy and the trio rushed back.

…...

Artie laid on his back, watching the horse's face loom over him. _Jim's on his way back, _he tried to tell himself.

Artie glanced at his shoulder. The once white bandages where a dark red now, and his shoulder hurt like never before. _What if it's infected?_

It wasn't long before the sounds of horse's hooves came into earshot. Artie let out a relieved sigh as Charger whinnied. Jim, Angelo, and the doctor all rushed inside. "Is this Artemus Gordon?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." replied Jim, who was kneeling beside Artie. "How are you holding out, buddy?"

"I had a very interesting event happen." Artie told Jim all about the Mexican and Charger.

"Wow," said Jim, "Artie, that's some horse! But your shoulder-"

"It's all right, Jim," said Artie, "I'll be fine. Besides, it didn't hurt that much," he lied.

"Mr. West?"

"Yes doctor?" asked Jim as he bent down next to him.

"His shoulder has a nasty infection," said Dr. Deva, "Look at all that swelling, hard as a rock. I'll have to let it drain. I kindly ask that you and Angelo wait outside."

"But, sir, this man is my friend, he needs me," said Jim, "I promise I won't make a sound."

Deva shook his head. "I need absolute concentration. I can't have another person looming over me. Go outside and wait."

"Yes sir," Jim sighed as he strode out.

Once he was gone, the doctor cut open the wound to let the puss drain out. Artie looked the other way and tried to ignore the pain.

In the stall beside him, Charger snorted and paced nervously.

"I don't like the sight of blood either," said Artie, "Just turn around."

But Charger shook his mane and pawed the ground, as if he was trying to tell Artie something.

_What is it boy?_

"Done." said Deva as he finished administering the painkiller. "I'll leave the medication with Mr. West. In the meantime, just keep still and rest. It should clear up soon."

"Oh, thank you so much, Doctor," said Artie as he tried to sit up, only to fall back again. "Whoa."

"What is it?" asked Deva.

"I feel so dizzy." Artie replied.

"It's probably just nerve," said Deva coolly. He stuck his head into the opening. "Mr. West?"

Jim came jogging in. "Yes, Sir?"

"Give this to Mr. Gordon twice a day, as he'll need it to sleep tonight." said Deva as he handed West a bag in exchange for the cost.

"Thank you," said Jim, "Good day, Sir."

He turned to help his partner up.

"Freeze!"

Jim spun around to see Angelo and Deva with guns. "You should not have turned your backs on us." said Deva, "Now, back inside."

Jim helped Artie to his feet, half-walking, half-dragging him as the were herded back into the basement and their arms tied up. Anger boiled in Jim's chest as he saw the uncomfortable position Artie was in. His shoulder was beginning to bleed again.

_They're just as bad as Torres and Lopez!_

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Jim.

"Now, you really didn't think we'd let you escape that easily, did you?" asked Angelo.

"But what about Artie?" Jim nearly shouted, "Can't you two hooligans see he's injured?"

"Of course!" snapped Deva, "But no worries. I just gave Gordon a painkiller."

The color drained from Jim's face. "Except it's not a real painkiller, is it?"

"You're very quick and shrewd with your answers, Mr. West," said Deva, "It's a slow acting poison that makes its way to the heart and slows it. Mr. Gordon will be dead within two hours if not cured."

Jim's face nearly went white. "What's the cure?" he demanded, almost desperately as Deva started to leave.

"Figure that for out yourself, Mr. West!" laughed Deva as he closed the door, leaving the agents with Angelo and his whip.

"Now, gentlemen, where were we?" asked Angelo as he raised his whip.

Jim shot a glance at Artie, who seemed barely awake or aware. Was Major Angelo going to whip a sick, wounded man?

The Major's whip slashed through the air across the agents' faces.

…**...**

**This sure is a bad day for the boys, isn't it?**


	5. Narrow Exit

**Note: I will be introducing Tab Lextriss, who is the leader of this gang. Although I made up his personality, the name Lextriss is to be credited as Sorceress's.**

"Oh, Father, we're not getting anywhere with this!"

"Just hold on," said Ira, "We're almost there."

Ira and Mrs. Clemmy where trying to inch their way to the wardrobe. If they could get on and push the button, they'd get out. There was always the possibility that Lextriss would be there waiting for them, but as of now they were desperate. But once Ira had managed to get the wardrobe to rotate, Lextriss hadn't been there. They had taken this opportunity to escape through the unguarded window by tying the bedsheets together and inching their way down. With that, they ran as fast as they could to the barn, fear and determination in their strides.

"What will we do?" his daughter asked.

"I don't know, Glynis, but we'll think of something." her father replied.

…...

Jim held back his fury as the whip slashed across their faces, leaving a nasty slash on their noses and cheeks. He was very angry at Angelo for beating up on Artie. He couldn't possibly take it well at all.

"Was Mr. Gordon going out to meet you, Mr. West?" asked Angelo.

"I told you, I don't know," said Jim, "I didn't even know where Artie was. Ask Lorette."

"Mr. Gordon?"

Jim glanced over at Artie, who was about ready to drop. "I was going to the well." was his weak reply.

The Major became angry. "Perhaps if I hack off your ear and nose you'll listen." Angelo's whip raised high.

"Stop it!"

The older man spun around to see Alexa rushing down the steps as quickly as she could, her royal blue skirt sailing along like waves in the ocean. "Angelo, please! You promised me! No more torture!"

"Alexa, my dear, there's no need to be upset!" said Angelo, "Do you want them to give us away?"

Alexa set her emerald eyes on Artie. "Please turn that man loose." she begged.

"Why should I?" asked Angelo.

"Can't you see he's suffering?" exclaimed Alexa, "Please! Let him go...and, let Mr. West go."

"But darling-" Angelo started to say.

"No, Brian," said Alexa, "I see Mr. Gordon was right about you. I can't love a man who only thinks of torture."

"What!" exclaimed Angelo, "but Al-"

"No!" she screamed, taking off her ring and slapping it into the Major's hand, "I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't."

She raced from the room, hiding her face.

Angelo's eyes turned red. "Mr. Gordon, what have you done?!"

Artie's eyes, despite the fatigue, burned. "I told her she can't love a torturer and a murderer."

The Major roared. "You will pay for this, Mr. West, Mr. Gordon, do you hear?"

"Oh, yes," said Jim.

Cursing, Angelo raised his whip when a shriek cut him off. "Major Angelo!"

"What now, Lorette?"

"Mr. Ira and Mrs. Clemmy have escaped!" he called. "Lextriss wants to see you!"

"I'll be back for you later!" Angelo called over his shoulder as he hurried up the stairs.

Jim let out a sigh when he heard the door shut. His attention turned to Artie. "Artie, are you all right?"

"Jim," Artie gasped, "I've only got an hour and a half of life left. You must do something, quick!"

Jim thought fretfully. He managed to trigger the knife from his sleeve and cut his and Artie's bonds.

The agent slumped to the ground.

"Artie!" Jim exclaimed in a whisper.

"I'm okay, Jim," replied Artie. "Just get me to a doctor, quick."

Seeing that his partner was too weak to stand, Jim lifted him up in his own arms and carried him out the door. This time he exited out the back way. He ducked behind a bush and laid Artie down. "I'm gonna get us horses." he said, "Just lie still and don't make any noise."

Artie nodded. "Get Charger," he whispered.

Jim hurried to the barn as fast as he could and raced out with Charger and a chestnut Morgan to where Artie was. The agent kept one hand on his gun. If anyone tried to hurt Artie, he'd shoot them on sight.

Jim helped his partner up onto Charger and he mounted his horse and they rode off as fast as they could.

Suddenly, Artie's horse tripped on a stone and thrust forward, throwing him off his back and into the grass.

"Artie!" exclaimed Jim as he rushed to where Artie lay. "Artie, are you all right?"

Artie was gasping. "I...don't...know," he stammered, breathless.

"Just lie still Artie," said Jim, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you on that horse. You're in no condition to ride."

"Just help me onto Charger," said Artie, "And get me to a _good _doctor."

"All right, buddy." Jim started to lift Artie when he suddenly let out a loud, piercing cry of pain.

"Artie, what's wrong?!" demanded Jim, his body shaking very slightly.

"Lor...ette..." he stammered in a half-whisper.

Jim glanced up to see Lorette holding a small but sharp peg. "Mr. West?"

Jim drew his gun, his handsome features plastered with an angry look. "What's the meaning of this, Lorette!" he nearly screamed, "If you've killed him-"

"Oh no, Mr. West," said Lorette calmly. "I only stabbed his leg, that's all. Nothing that can kill him if treated."

Jim's anger turned into pure rage. He leaped onto the man, punching him all over. Lorette fought back brutally, but Jim sent him to the ground with a fatal punch. Straightening his jacket, he rushed to Artie's side. "Artie?"

"I'm okay, Jim," was the reply, "but my leg..."

"Nevermind Artie!" he exclaimed as he mounted Charger and put Artie behind him, "I've got to get you to the hospital right now."

Artie didn't even reply as Jim sent the big gelding into a run. This worried Jim.

_Oh God, my worst nightmare is coming true!_

…...

Ira and Mrs. Clemmy ran as fast as they could till they were behind the stable. Both stopped and panted. "It's a good thing they didn't tie us to anything," said Mrs. Clemmy, "Or you wouldn't have been able to inch to the wardrobe and get out. I'm glad Lextriss wasn't there."

"So am I," said Ira, "Now, let's get some horses and run!"

Father and daughter hurried into the barn together, jumped onto some horses that were tied outside, and raced to Aubrey.

"Come on!" called Ira, "We're going to get the sheriff!"

…...

Lextriss scowled at Major Angelo. "So, you let Mr. West and Mr. Gordon escape and West killed Lorette? And just how the devil could you let a man in that state go? Unless West carried him out." Lextriss said almost to himself.

"Look, Boss, I saw the whole thing!" protested Angelo. "I was on my upstairs when I caught sight of some horses running away. I saw West leading them out, tackling and killing Lorette, and they ran off! They can't be much farther than Aubrey."

"Then send some men after them!" barked Lextriss. "Guards! Go after them!"

The men hurried from their posts and to their mounts quick as lightning.

"And as for you," said Lextriss, "let's see how you and Mr. West get along. We'll send Miss Raymond after them. We'll bring West back and put him against you."

Angelo grinned. "I shall not fail you again, Mr. Lextriss."

"You'd better not," he warned, "Or I'll take your whip and use it on you."

…...

Jim urged Charger on as the town of Aubrey came into view. "Where almost there, boy," he muttered to his horse. "Artie! How are you holding up back there?"

Artie muttered something that Jim couldn't make out, but it sounded like "one hour."

"Hold on, Artie, we're almost there!" called Jim as he surged the horse on. He finally reached the hospital, helped Artie down, and carried him inside. "Get a doctor quick!" Jim barked at the clerk, "His name's Artemus Gordon, and he's been poisoned!"

The recipient hurried out and came back with a doctor. "I'm Dr. Carrick," he said, "You say this man's been poisoned?"

"Yes sir," said Jim, "I don't know what it is, but he'll die in an hour if not treated!"

"I'll get him looked at right now." said Dr. Carrick, " Dennison, bring a gurney."

"While you look after Mr. Gordon," said Jim, "I'll be heading to the sheriff's office. I'll be back as soon as I can."

The doctor nodded. Jim stayed until the doctor's assistants arrived and gently laid Artie onto the wheeled stretcher.

"Just hold on, Artie," Jim called as his friend was taken out, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Artie nodded. "Hurry, please," he choked as he disappeared around a corner.

Jim hurried outside and leaped onto Charger and didn't stop until he reached the sheriff's office.

The tall, lean lawman was helping himself to a drink just as Jim came in. "Hello, Sheriff." he said, "My name is James West and I need you and a posse at the Lextriss Manor." he said as he hurriedly explained what was going on.

"I'll round one up right away," he replied, "In the meantime, stick around the manor and keep those people at bay."

"Yes, sir," said Jim as he walked out the door. But just as he reached the door, it creaked open and the nozzle of a gun peeked through.

"You there! Don't move, or I'll shoot!"

Jim made no move.

The door creaked open, and in came Rhodia Raymond and Alexa. "Mr. West, tell that sheriff to stay put or I'll put a bullet in this girl's head. And if you pull any tricks, I'll shoot you too!"

Jim immediately dashed behind her and grabbed the gun, causing it to shoot into the air. He put it to her head. "Now, Rhodia, we're going to have a very serious talk," Jim said in a low voice, cocking the trigger,"what was that poison Dr. Deva injected into Artie, and what's the cure? And you're going to tell me right now or I'll put this bullet in your head."

**Sorry if this is a little clumsy. I was pretty tired when I wrote this ;)**


	6. Anger and Fear

Rhodia let out a small snort. "And just what makes you think I will tell you? I know nothing of medicine."

"Then how did Deva know he'd need the drug?" Jim pushed the gun closer to her head.

The woman bit her lip. "I don't know!"

"Then who can tell me?" pressed Jim.

Rhodia bit her lip. "Lextriss."

"Thank you." Jim pushed her aside. "Sheriff, what do you know of this man?"

"Tab Lextriss?" he asked, "Oh, yes. He took over the Ira Manor and called it his own. I don't know what became of its occupants. Probably murdered."

"Oh no we're not! We're alive and well!"

Jim, Rhodia, and the sheriff all spun around to see an older man and a woman in her thirties standing in the doorway, both tired and disheveled.

"Who are you?" asked the sheriff.

"I'm Alvis Ira and this is my daughter Glynis Leonore Clemmy, and that dirty scum Tab Lextriss took over my house!" the man exclaimed indignantly.

"I'll have the posse over in a moment!" said the sheriff, "Mr. West, head on over there and keep those people there while I take care of Miss Raymond."

Jim sprinted to his horse and they galloped back as fast as they could.

…...

Lextriss and Angelo stood looking out the master bedroom window, noting the knotted up bedsheets used for escaping. "So, it looks like our birds have flown the coop." mused Lextriss.

"Yeah, but I think West'll be coming," said Angelo, who was excited about fighting. "There he is now!"

Lextriss's green eyes rested onto the young man on the horse as he halted outside the door.

"All right, Major, go and redeem yourself." said Lextriss.

Angelo hurried down the stairs.

Jim cautiously entered the house, watching for any gunnmen. Seeing none, he opened the door wider and hurried in.

CRACK!

Jim was thrown back as the whip nearly hit his nose. He looked up to see a grinning Brian Angelo rushing at him. Jim dodged the next hit, landing in a corner. Angelo raced to him, a victorious grin on his face. "Adios, Mr. West!"

Jim immediately grabbed the whip and yanked it out of the Major's hand, sending him headfirst into the wall. Enraged, Angelo ran towards him, landing his fist into Jim's abdomen in a punch. Jim cracked the whip at him and he staggered backwards, long enough for a fist fight to follow. Jim punched Angelo, who went flying back onto the table, his jacket covering a lighted candle. It caught fire, but Angelo took no notice, and ran outside after Jim. The human torch jumped, but missed and hit the muddy ground. Jim raced to him when a gunshot fired, hitting Angelo in the back.

"Don't move, Mr. West!"

Jim looked up slowly to see an older man with bushy, dirty blonde whiskers and evil green eyes with the gun on him. Jim held back a gasp as he realized with sudden horror that is was Lextriss, the man who murdered Artie in his dream. "Lextriss?" he whispered.

"Bullseye, Mr. West," complemented Lextriss, "I see you have defeated our little friend. I had to eliminate him for not doing the job."

"Like you hired Dr. Deva to kill Artie." Jim's voice was low and cold.

"Correct, Mr. West!" praised Lextriss.

"But why?" Near hatred oozed in West's voice. "He doesn't have anything you want."

"Of course he does," said Lextriss, "You see, I want to disband the Secret Service, once and for all. It has no business shoving its way into people's personal matters! I knew trying to catch you would be a big mistake, so I captured Gordon and sent Grant a ransom note—either give me the Service or I'll give Gordon death! That bushy bearded, whiskey drinking, cigar smoking, tough old gray fox never answered back! I guess he thought you would save him. Well, that certainly failed!"

Jim thrust his gun up. "What's the cure?"

Lextriss laughed triumphantly. "You poor fool! There is no cure! Artemus Gordon is dead by now!"

And he laughed gayly, its echos bouncing off the surrounding trees and houses.

All the rage in Jim's heart was washed away with a wave of sadness. He sank to the ground in shock. Tears blurred his vision. _The nightmare is coming true! _

"Have I put a crack in that unbreakable pride of yours, Mr. West?"

The proud voice of Lextriss only rubbed salt in the wound. "You're lying," Jim said in a desperate half-whisper.

"I don't joke, Mr. West," said Lextriss, "I have more important things than that. Accept it. Your friend is dead." He smirked triumphantly.

Jim's temper flared, and rage poured into him. He jumped up, shrieking a curse to the sky like a mad dog. "You're a heartless fool Lextriss!" he screamed into the night. The world became blank except for Lextriss, which was all he could see, in the middle of a flashing red background. He drew his gun and fired, screaming. He didn't stop until Lextriss fell over.

Jim raced inside and tore up the stairs. He raced into the master bedroom. Tab Lextriss lay dead on the floor, full of bullet holes. Jim sank to his knees in shock. He had killed a man in cold blood.

For a long time West just started down at the body in deep shock. His head sank into his hands. _Oh, God, I'm so sorry. What have I done?_

The sounds of shouts and guns snapped Jim out of his trance and he hurried downstairs to see the deputies rounding up everybody, including Dr. Deva. "Good work, West," said the sheriff, "where's Lextriss?"

"Dead upstairs," was Jim's low reply.

While the sheriff raced inside, Ira and Glynis approached Jim. "Mr. West, my daughter and I cannot thank you enough for saving our home." said Ira, "How can we repay you?"

"For now, just let me think of something," said Jim as he walked away, "I'll let you know when I come up with it."

He mounted Charger and left, the baffled couple staring after him in confusion.

…...

Jim dismounted and rushed into the hospital, dodging doctors, nurses, and patients. "Where's Dr. Carrick?" he demanded, breathless.

"In the lab," replied the attendant he pulled over, "he was hoping you'd show up."

Jim rushed passed him and darted into the lab. "Dr. Carrick?"

"Mr. West," said Carrick, "I was about to look for you myself."

"How's Mr. Gordon? Can you tell me anything about the poison? Has Gordon gotten the antidote yet?" Jim let out all in one gush.

"The poison is called _Barnaba Larksoa, _a rapid poison that works directly on the heart within two hours. Few scientist use it. I suspect this was stolen. I've just gotten the antidote made. Follow me, please."

Jim's stomach was knotted as he followed Carrick down the white hall to room number 538. Jim raced inside before the doctor. What he saw made him shudder.

Artemus Gordon lay limp and very, very still on his hospital bed. His mouth drooped slightly, and his face was deathly white.

_Oh God no! We may be too late!_

Dr. Carrick rushed to him and administered the injection. "This should be working in his bloodstream in a matter of minutes." Carrick assured West.

"How is he?" asked Jim, "is he still alive?"

"He's unconscious, but there's just a little life left in him," said Carrick, "Luckily, if the person doesn't move too much, the poison doesn't act as quickly. We might have spared him at least twenty minutes."

Jim rushed to Artie's side. "Artie! Artie, please wake up! It's me, Jim!"

Artie's eyes didn't even flutter. Panic surged through Jim's chest. "Doctor, it's not working! I think it's too late!"

"Just hold on," said Carrick, "It takes a moment to work."

There was nothing more Jim could do but sit and wait for a miracle—or death—to come.

…...

The doctor shut his watch. "The drug should have worked by now."

Jim gaped when he saw the clock. Over twenty minutes had passed. It had to be hopeless.

Carrick felt for a pulse and listened for a heartbeat, a frown forming on his face. He got up and shook his head.

Jim was frozen in his seat with shock and fearful dread. "Is he..."

Carrick shook his head. "Yes, Mr. West."

The shock waves rushed through his stomach. "No," he whispered.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. West. I guess we gave it to him too late."

Fighting back the swelling in his throat, Jim pulled out his pocket mirror and held in front of Artie's nose.

"No b-breath...at all," he said in a half whisper.

"I'm sorry, Mr. West," said Carrick.

Jim took off his hat and sank to his knees, burying his head in Artie's bed.

_God, please bring him back! Please!_

"No!" he cried, tears flowing from his eyes and his voice hoarse. Large sobs shook his body. "Artie! Artemus! Please come back!"

Not a sound or a movement came from the still figure.

"Artemus Gordon!" pleaded Jim, "Please come back! Artie, please, don't leave me! Please come back!"

No answer still.

Jim was spastic now. "Oh God no! Bring him back!"

The words bounced off the silent walls.


	7. Wrapping it all Up

Jim buried his head into his partner's chest, unable to hold back choking sobs. "Artie..."

Jim flew his arms around Artie's neck and pulled his body into a hug.

"Jim."

Jim slowly lifted his head to see Artie's dark eyes staring back at him. "What's the matter, buddy?"

At that moment, James West was overjoyed. "Artie!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around him again. "You're alive!"

"Well, haven't I always been, except when you hallucinated your killing me, or you 'killed' me in front of everybody, or when I died in that time portal, or when that pisolero shot 'me' and in the back?" Artie asked teasingly.

Jim then pulled back, frowning. "But...I thought you were dead."

"Nah," said Artie, "Though I did pass out shortly before they got me in here. Hey, what's the matter?"

"Artie..." Jim took a deep breath, "You were dead. You're breath didn't show up on my mirror. How is this possible?"

"I think I can explain," said Carrick, "My guess is the poison reached his heart but the antidote did also and therefore managed to counteract it."

Jim pulled Artie into a warm embrace again. "Oh, Artie, let us thank God for bringing you back!"

Artie happily hugged his best friend back.

…...

That night, Jim lay on his back, staring at the starry sky through the window in the hospital room. Carrick had generously allowed Jim to spend the night with Artie and even had a cot placed besides bed. Artie had long since fallen asleep and was snoring softly. Jim, on the other hand, was still awake. He was almost afraid to go to sleep, for fear that the nightmare would occur again.

_My friend is alive, _Jim told himself, _And I shall make sure it stays that way._

He turned to look at his partner, who seemed to be dreaming away. Grateful and relieved, Jim took one last look at the sky.

_Thank you, God. Thank you for bringing my best friend, back._

And with that, James West soon fell asleep, his hand resting on his partner's.

…...

The next day dawned bright and sunny. Jim, the first to wake, got up and walked around the room, stretching and yawning. "Artie?"

"Yeah, I'm awake," said Artie, his sleepy brown eyes opening. "Sleep well?"

"Yes," Jim smiled. "Better than I have in weeks."

Artie nodded. "That's good. And Jim?"

"Yes?"

"What was that thing that was bothering you. You never told me," said Artie.

Jim's smile faded. "Oh, that." He sat down on the edge of Artie's bed. "Well, I had this awful nightmare." He told Artie all about how he'd dreamed that he had been killed by Lextriss, and in pain-stricken grief crashed the train.

"Jim!" said Artie in disbelief, "is that why you seemed so distant? You were afraid the nightmare was coming true."

Jim nodded. "I swear, Artie, I thought my nightmare was going to come true. I thought you were going to die."

"I'm sorry Jim." Artie put a hand on Jim's leg. "That had to be frightening."

"But the point is it didn't." said Jim. "And...I don't think I would have crashed the train. I don't know why I dreamed that."

"You're imagination was just running away with you." said Artie simply.

"You're probably right," said Jim. "But one part did come true."

"What was that?" asked Artie.

Jim sucked in his breath. "Artie, Lextriss is dead. I...I killed him."

"Why?" demanded Artie, slightly shocked.

"He was laughing and saying you were dead and there was no treatment. I just got so sad, hurt, angry, enraged and I...I just started shooting like a madman. I hit him repeatedly and killed him." Jim's head bowed.

"Hey, it's okay," said Artie, "It's in the past now. And I'm sorry I put you into this. I should never have left the train without telling you."

"It's all right, by why?" asked Jim, "That's not like you."

"I didn't want to disturb you from your sleep," replied Artie.

"Ha! I wish you had!"

The agents burst into laughter and almost didn't hear the door open as the nurse brought them their breakfast. Artie raised his cup of tea. "To best friends, reunited."

"I'll drink to that." said Jim as they clinked cups and began feasting on their hearty morning meal.

…...

The trip home was pleasantly rewarding, but uneventful. Artie was riding home on his new horse, Charger, and Jim hurried Blackjack along and soon they reached the train. "All right, let's get these horses settled in and we're help ourselves to a brandy."

"I like the way you think!" smiled Artie as he led the horses up the ramp. After they had been fed, watered, and their stalls cleaned, they changed into their velvets and sat down onto the couch with glasses of good, old-fashioned brandy.

"I'm sure glad you came along when you did, Jim." said Artie as he drank his down. "I thought I was going to get some real battle scars."

"I know," said Jim, "I was really scared when I woke up and saw you were gone."

"Look, I'm sorry," said Artie, "I won't ever do that again."

"I hope not," said Jim.

"And you'd better so the same for me, or we'll _both _be having nightmares for a week!" Artie hooted.

Jim put his arm around Artie's shoulders. "How about another brandy?"

"Yes, please," smiled Artie as he watched the dark liquid fill the clear, glass-cut goblets with the dark red rims. He took his in his graceful manner. "Jim?"

"Yes Artie?" replied Jim as he sat down.

"I just wanted to say I'm so glad to have a partner who really cares and treats me, well, more like a friend than an associate."

Jim smiled, "Anytime Artie."

With that, they clinked glasses and drank.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Artie, setting down his glass and answering the door. A man and two women were standing in the doorway. "Pardon," said the dark haired one, "But may be speak with you and Mr. West? We have a little something of ours to give."

Artie let them in. "By all means."

Jim stood up and smiled. "Have a sat and a brandy."

The ladies and gentleman sat down. "Mr. West, Mr. Gordon," said the man, Ira, "I cannot thank you enough for saving our home. And thanks to you, every crook in this town and the neighboring one is behind bars. So, I offer you this."

He pulled out his wallet and counted 5 hundred dollar bills. "Will this be enough?"

"Mr. Ira!" Jim exclaimed, "You really shouldn't! Our jobs pay us well! But we do appreciate your gratitude! I'll be sure the government gives you your ownership of the house back."

Ira stood up and shook the agents' hands. "Thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart. Well, I'd better head back. Ladies," he saluted as he departed.

Jim stood up. "Well, Alexa, Glynis, how about dinner here?"

"I'd be delighted," smiled Alexa.

"Oh but Mrs. Clemmy!" Artie realized, "you're married, aren't you?"

Glynis chuckled. "No, its 'miss'. Lextriss kept calling me Mrs. It's really annoying."

"Well then, would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner?" Artie asked.

"I'd love to!" smiled Glynis as she linked arms with Artemus.

"All right!" said Jim, "Let's get some strogonoff made and some good wine!"

The ladies chuckled in delight as Artie headed to the varnish car to start the cooking.

…...

**Just need to upload the epilogue, and this will be complete!**


	8. Tag-Epilouge

_**Many Thanks to Deana for her enthusiastic encouragement!**_

"Boy, what a gay night!" Artie exclaimed as he plopped down onto the couch. Alexa and Glynis had long since left, and Artie had been helping Jim tidy up the kitchen. Now they were seated at the couch with a little sherry before bedtime. "Those are such sweet, lovely young ladies."

"Yes indeed," said Jim, "But it had to be a nice surprise. If those girls hadn't come tonight, I think I would have put you to bed," teased Jim.

"Jim! Please don't ruin this moment with one of your puns!" Artie begged.

Jim just laughed. "Sorry. It's just I haven't felt so good in a while. I mean, that nightmare really made me paranoid."

"I understand," said Artie.

Jim nodded. "When I saw Angelo whip and shoot you and Lorette stab you I thought my nightmare was coming true. I never meant to kill Lextriss, but-"

"Jim," Artie put an arm around his friend's shoulders. "It's okay. Really. Remember that time when I thought I killed you? If you hadn't assured me you were alive I...I would have killed Stark, too."

Jim was slightly shocked, as Artie was not the kind of guy who killed people. He shot them if he had to, but he always tried not to, while Jim did it whenever necessary.

"I never liked killing," said Jim, "Even in the war, when I had slain hundreds, I always regretted it. I thought it would be cool the be a soldier, but..." Jim shook his head. "Let's face it. It's not like the books. You see the most terrible things happening to people, good and bad."

Artie nodded. "I only joined because it was hard for a Polish immigrant to get a job. And I wanted to prove to my country I was an American, not a lowly immigrant."

Jim nodded. "I really think you fleshed that out really well."

Artie nodded. "Thanks. I just hope there will never be another war like this."

"I hope not." Jim smiled down at his partner.

Artie got up. "Well, I think we'd better turn in."

"Yeah," said Jim, covering a yawn, "I'm pretty sleepy myself. Oh, and how's your shoulder and leg? Those were some nasty injuries you took."

"Just fine," replied Artie, "The doc fixed 'em up."

"Good," said Jim, "Let's turn in."

"All right." said Jim, "Good night Artie."

"'Night Jim," Artie smiled cunningly. "Pleasant dreams."

Jim snickered and headed to his room. After changing and settling into bed, he thought he heard the sound of telegraphing.

"Artie?" he asked sleepily.

"It's okay, Jim. I'm just sending our report to Washington."

Satisfied, Jim doused the light and snuggled deep into his bed, the nightmare gone and pleasant dreams of women and Artie dancing in his mind.

**The End**


End file.
